


Sugawara-san say Nyah~~

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is not immune to Kitty Suga, Karasuno Volleyball Club Crisis, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, kitty suga, let's see how I tag things because I really don't know how XD, neko Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suga is that.... neko mimi??"</p><p>NO IT'S REAL!!! Suga is a kitty!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara-san say Nyah~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! It's me again!! I was bored and I was browsing my DaiSuga folder when I came across Andy's kitty Suga.. :D it is so cute!!!
> 
> So I thought I would make something like this for Andy for making a cute kitty Suga. I hope you'll like this!
> 
> Check out her arts in tumblr! ( @andyzambie )
> 
> And just for fun?? Why don't you listen to Avril Lavigne's Hello Kitty.. XD
> 
> ENJOY!!

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

Daichi's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning something feels odd. I really can't put my finger to it but I know something will happen. Today is Saturday, a day full of volleyball practice. I got up and got myself ready and reminding myself to be more alert coz something feels off.

Upon going downstairs my mother asked if it's ok to pick up her order in a store on my way to practice. Unfortunately the store will be closed before lunch and Dad needs it tonight. I agreed and after eating my breakfast I went out.

It wasn't that much of a big task but it did took long to get it so I sent a message to Suga that I will be late. It's kind of puzzling that I didn't got a reply. Oh well. He might be busy. But that too is a bit off. Suga never missed in replying to my messages. Weird.

A few more minutes of waiting and now I'm on my to school. After dropping my things in the locker room I proceeded towards the gym. I was expecting to see them practicing but I was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

I stood there in the doorway frozen in shock as I try to comprehend what I'm seeing.

"DAICHI!!!" Suga shouted and ran over me standing eagerly in front of me.

I blink.

Then blink more.

I rub my eyes and opened them.

THIS HAS GOT TO BE A JOKE!

Suga is there standing in front of me WITH FREAKIN' CAT EARS!!! Is this for real?!

"Suga??" I asked hesitantly. Suga beamed more at me and god! I'm blinded by his soothing smile. And also did he got shorter than me? He did!

"Is that neko mimi??" I asked bewildered and then I heard laughter and saw the team laughing at me?

"What's going on here!? And Suga what's with---" I stopped from shouting when I saw Suga's CAT EARS flattening. He was looking afraid and sad? Why?

"Ah! Daichi-san that's not good!! You shouldn't yell." Nishinoya admonished though he too is yelling.

Ennoshita walked towards us and patted Suga's head. He scratched him behind the ears and SUGA PURRED! HE FUCKIN' PURRED!! He nuzzled Ennoshita's hand making the said man laugh. I can hear "awwwww...." from the team. The image is so soothing! I'm getting jealous though.

But that's not the point!

"Ennoshita what's going on?" I asked in my best captain voice. And this makes Ennoshita remember that yes they're in the gym and yes he had some explaining to do.

"Oh! Right. Maybe we should sit first?" I can feel already by the tone of his voice that this will be a long day.

We formed a circle, like we always do and Ennoshita starts explaining. He had Suga beside him and sitting obediently, his tail swishing left and right.

Wait TAIL?! SUGA HAD A TAIL! Ennoshita was patting him on the head, it seem to make Suga calm and he purred in delight. I feel myself getting hot. This is so adorable. Suga is so adorable.

Good thing Ennoshita's voice distracted my mind from going to the gutter.

"Well earlier Hinata and Kageyama are fighting about something." He started and I look at the aforementioned duo who gulped nervously and decided to speak up too.

"Kageyama and I are fighting over a candy that a girl gave me. Sugawara-san interfered and I thought--"

"YOU THOUGHT." Tsukishima said sarcastically and snickers along with Yamaguchi. I glared at them and they shut up. "Go on." I said to Hinata.

"I-- I gave the candy to Sugawara-san instead so that it's fair for me and Kageyama. He ate it." Hinata continued the story. This is getting more bizarre. What's wrong with that? It's just a candy right?

"Sugawara-san said that he's going to the club room for a while but he was taking so long so Noya and I followed him." Ennoshita explained further.

"You won't believe it Daichi-san!!" Noya interrupted. "When we saw Suga-san he was sitting obediently in the clubroom with ears and tail and all!!!" He finished with exagerated gestures.

Tanaka laughed and joined the explanation. "We thought Suga-san is pulling a prank on us but then his ears and tail is really REAL!!"

"We were talking to him but it seems he doesn't understand anything. When we mentioned your name he suddenly perked up and says your name! It's the only word he can say. W-what should we do Daichi?" Asahi asked his voice trembling nervously towards the end.

NO WAY! NO FUCKIN' WAY! JUST BECAUSE OF A CANDY!! What kind of candy is that anyway??? And why is it that he can only say my name? It's not like I'm against it though.

"He knows who his master is." Tanaka and Noya laughed and looks like they're hinting on something else. Asahi blushed and the other second years just snickered behind their hands. Tsukishima looks constipated that he murmured something along the lines of "Stop saying misleading things." Yamaguchi sweat drop and the freak duo was just blinking innocently and I scowled angrily at the two making them shut up instantly.

I look at the source of this ruckus who is now snuggling in Ennoshita's lap. Argh! This must be why I feel like something's off! But Suga looks harmless. Heck! He's more adorable than ever it increased the soothing effect he had.

I sighed and called to him. "Suga." I said in a soft tone and his ears twitch! Oh my god! I'm going insane!

Suga looked up at me, his tail swishing and his ears are standing attentively too. I beckoned him to come closer. "Come here."

He crawled towards me (I even heard Tanaka whispering "Told you he knows who his master is" to Noya) and sat up in front of me. Is it legal to be this cute? Tentatively I reached out my hand, his eyes are following my every move. When I reach his head I patted him first then scratch the back of his ears like I always do with cats. Well he's a cat right now. And they are really real!!!

And oh boy! He purred in delight and nuzzled my hand! I feel myself getting flush at this scene happening in front of me!

"Nyaaahhh~~~"

I'm happy to die at this moment.

"Daichi-san your nose is bleeding." Ennoshita pointed out amused and I can hear the snickers from his so-called team. Even Asahi! That bastard beardie!

I immediately grab my handkerchief and wiped my nose and cleared my throat. "Alright everyone, listen up! Even if-- wah!!" I jumped in surprise when Suga's face is suddenly just a few centimeters from mine and he was in between my legs. I blushed more.

He was looking with great interest at something on my face. "Nyyaaahhh~~ Daichi!!" He says again his fingers lifting up and was about to touch whatever is on my face when I held him back. "Alright!! Let's just practice!!" I say immediately and standing up bringing Suga with me.

This is so embarrassing!! He tilted his head to the side his ears twitching and oh good god! I'm so smitten with this wonderful creature.

I can hear the others laughing and few comments of "Suga-san's seductiveness increased!" and "He really knows whom he belongs!" and "I wonder if Daichi-san will com bust?"

I ignored it and glared deadly at them, showing them that if they don't move their asses it will be roasted in the practice. They immediately grabbed balls and starts stretching and practicing. Why is it that the reliable ones aren't here when you needed them?

I guided Suga at the side away from the court. "Okay Suga. Stay here for a while okay?" Suga was just beaming at me and I sighed. "Do you even know what I'm saying?"

"Nyaaahhh~~" He didn't get me.

"Well whatever. Stay here." I said and turn around and was about to walk towards the court when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and found Suga behind me his ears twitching and his tail swishing behind him.

I turn and walk towards the other direction, he followed me. I turn to another direction, he was still following me. I made another turn, he's still following me!

"Bwahahahaha!! Daichi-san, Suga-san won't let you go!! Ahahaha!" Tanaka laughed. "Shut up! Tanaka!" I shouted and turn to Suga again. I grab his hand and drag him to the sidelines once again.

"Stay." I said not raising my voice. "Nyaahhh??" I walk a few steps back and felt him moving again. "No! Stay!" I said sternly this time.

"Oh this is amusing." Tsukishima says in the background and everyone had stopped practicing to witnessed this comic scene we are doing. It was really funny how Suga will tilt his head so innocently at his side, it was aggravatingly cute I can't get mad at him. I sighed once again. I can't do anything if he follows me like this. He might get hit by a stray ball or something.

"Daichi-san maybe you should just stay at the sides for a while. It won't be good if you get on the court and Sugawara-san will follow you." Ennoshita added helpfully. "Or maybe we can just find ways to bring him back to normal again?" he ended and I contemplated on what he says.

"How do we bring Suga to normal again?" Asahi asked afraid that our friend will forever be like that and I wonder how too.

"It's like a curse right?" Tsukishima droned and that got all our attention. Yes it really is like that but how?

"Hmmmm..." Nishinoya and Tanaka scrunch their faces maybe thinking hard. I think this will not be good. "What about potion?" Yamaguchi asked. "I've read in books that it helps with curses." "OH! Yamaguchi nice idea!!!" Noya praised making Yamaguchi laugh shyly.

"But where do we get the potion?" Ennoshita asked. I turned to Hinata. "Hinata where did you get the candy?" Hinata looked at me and scratched his head. "Uhm... It's from the girl I helped at the side of the road on my way here. I really don't know where she lives."

"DUMBASS HINATA!!! Don't just accept anything from anyone!!! What if that's poisoned!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" "HOW WOULD I KNOW IT IS LIKE THAT!!! BAKAGEYAMA!!!"

"Shut it you two!!" I shouted then I heard a whimper beside me. Suga's ears flattened again. I patted him on the head and his ears perk up once more.

"So the potion is out. What else?" I ask everyone, unconsciously I didn't realize that I was raking my fingers in Suga's scalp and he's liking it.

Everyone is thinking hard but nothing seems to come out. What do we do now? Suga can't stay like this no matter how adorable he is.

"What if we just wait for it to wear out?" Kinoshita suggested. "That will do. But when will it wear out?" Narita asked him.

I want to slap my face this is taking too much time! We need answers that will work!

"Ah!!" Hinata suddenly shouted as if he remembered something. "What is it now Hinata?" Kageyama asked grumpily.

"The frog prince!" He said vaguely as we looked confusedly at him. "I always read this book to my little sister. The prince was cursed to be a frog and when he met a princess that's when his curse was lifted by...."

I have a really bad feeling about this.

"TRUE LOVE'S KISS!!" Hinata said jovially. And everyone turned towards me with a grin. Hell NO!

"Daichi-san~~~" Tanaka and Nishinoya sang and I glared at them though it's not that effective with the blush on my face.

"NO! We don't even know if it will work!" I tried to reason.

"But you'll never know until you try." That cheeky Tsukishima!

"I said no! And that's final! We'll just wait for it to wear off. No more weird suggestions and all of you get back to practice!!" I commanded. This is embarrassing. It's not that I don't want to, I have reason as to why.

I sighed and sat on the floor at the sidelines. This is so exhausting. I watch as everyone began practice ONCE AGAIN. I feel Suga peering attentively at me. I look at him and smiled softly. I will never take advantage of this kind and wonderful person.

"Don't worry. You'll be back to normal again Suga." I scratch his ears and he purred. "Nyyaaahhh~~"

When Suga climbed over my lap I was shock at first but then relaxed when he beamed widely at me. "You're insatiable." I laugh at him. "Nyahhh~ Daichi!"

I tried thinking of what we can do when I saw my towel and an idea entered my mind.

I grab the end of the towel and hovered it over Suga's face getting his attention. When he was about to reach it I pulled it away from him and he followed. And that's how I spent my time. Teasing this kitty version of Suga. It was adorable and funny. I was so distracted by Suga that I didn't even heard Ennoshita saying something that I should have thought in the first place.

"If Sugawara-san remembers this Daichi-san will be in big trouble."

I had fun playing with Suga and didn't realize that practice is over. Ennoshita walked over to me and I apologized to him.

"It's okay Daichi-san. You got your hands full." He said pertaining at the bundle that is on my lap and playing happily with a ball of yarn.

There was a discussion on where Suga will be staying but in the end I was tasked to be with him. I left the team to clean up and walk towards Suga's house since his parents aren't there so we're staying there instead of mine.

Our walk home.... is tiring.... I forgot how cats can be easily distracted. I almost had a heart attack when Suga almost got hit by a passing car because he was chasing a butterfly!

In the end to avoid accidents from happening I linked our fingers together until we reached his house. Good thing that I'm often in his house so I know how to navigate myself inside.

I made sure to lock the door tight and no windows are open, just in case Suga felt exploring which is not good.

I rumage in his kitchen to find something to eat but since I don't know how to cook we ended up eating instant ramen. Or more like me feeding myself AND Suga food. Because he does not remember using chopsticks. I made him drink some milk (in a mug!) which he enjoyed and when our stomachs are full we went upstairs to his room.

The hardest part is this. Taking a bath. I can give him a bath and then I'll take a quick one. But I really don't want to remove my eyes on him less he do something reckless. Might as well take a shower together then.

I thought cats hate water but when I prepared the bath and added some bubbles in the tub Suga was ready to jump in with clothes and all.

I held him back and removed his clothes while blushing fifty shades of red. It's not like I haven't seen him naked before but this is still embarrassing. After taking our clothes off Suga immediately jumped into the tub and I chuckled at his innocence.

I scrub him first before cleaning myself. When all of that is done I had a hard time pulling Suga out of the bathroom. He's enjoying it too much. It was adorable though.

We are now lying on the bed with Suga snuggling at my chest. And as I stroke his hair different thoughts came to my mind.

"Though this is nice too I miss the normal Suga." "Nyaahh~" Suga looked up at me. They're the same person sans the ears and tails but I still miss Suga.

I stroke his face and look at him straight in the eyes. "This Suga is nice too and adorable. But still I miss My Suga, my setter and my boyfriend. I miss the person who makes my heart pound and where I can be goofy without a care. I know you can hear me Kou so come back now? Ok? I miss you. I love you." After saying that I pulled him closer and kissed Suga.

He feels warm. When I pulled back the same hazel eyes that I love blink back at me and look at me with tenderness. "I miss my Daichi too." He said and I blink. He can talk?

"You can talk?"

Suga chuckled, "of course I can. You goofball! I'm back Daichi." He says softly at the end and my face exploded in happiness when everything sinked in.

Suga is back! Suga is back!

"KOUSHI!!" I tackled him with a hug and chuckling to myself. I pulled away and look at him closely. His ears disappeared!!!

"Your not a cat anymore!" I said amazed.

"Yep. True loves kiss triumphs all odds!" He says with a smile and I smiled too and kissed him once again this time deeper.

I don't know if it was the kiss or that whatever had happened to Suga finally wear off but I'm glad that he's back.

When I pulled back Suga seems to remember something. "Oh right I forgot."

And the next thing I knew is the searing pain at my side as I groan. He punched me at my side. "That's for playing with me earlier." He said annoyed as I laugh despite the pain. It doesn't hurt that much.

I hug him once again and murmured "I love you. I miss you." Making Suga blush and that's more like it. "I love you and I miss you too Daichi." He replied and we snuggled together and went off to dreamland.

No matter how bizarre this day had become it was still fun. Maybe Suga and I can play more next time. ;)

**NEVER ENDING**

**OMAKE**

"Daichi what's this?"

"A neko mimi."

"I know that. But why are you giving me this?"

"Hmmm? I wanna play with kitty Suga."

A pause.

"You want to play?"

A nod.

A few seconds later.

"DAICHI YOU BIG PERVERT!!!"

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**Author's Note:**

> Done!! I hope you guys liked this one!! ;)
> 
> Your comments and votes are always appreciated!
> 
> And feel free to drop by and say hello in my tumblr ( @elie-df )..
> 
> Now then onto my next project!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
